


the gays are in college

by Kay_Ghetti_Ohs



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots, Twenty Øne Pilots - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: (anotha one), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, How Do I Tag, I AMMMM, JK IM NOT MEAN I SWEAR, M/M, and im not even sorry, another college au, got a problem?u and your opinion can exit to the left, i have no clue where im going with this tbh, im no good help, jk srry, maybe possibly an actual roller coaster too?, my writing sucks, oh yeah, okay les go., roller coaster of emotions i swear, so like unrequited love maybe?, theres like lesbian/gay/bi/pans characters, theres some sexy times, whos ready for another college au that ends happy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Ghetti_Ohs/pseuds/Kay_Ghetti_Ohs
Summary: okay so basically, ANOTHA ONE."Don't write a college AU" they said."That's all there is for Joshler fanfic"they said."fuk u" i said.So yeah, a college AU that I started writing instead of working on my essay for English. Ty is cute(and dirty oh?), Josh is cuter. Brendon is just straight up..Brendon? LMAO there's no other way to explain him, know what i mean?Get ready for sexy times, procrastinating, crying, and a whole lotta TB. (Is TB heaven? Is Josh Dun god? RAISE UR HAND IF YOU BELIEVE)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like it's not good but it's not bad either? THIS IS MY FIRST JOSHLER FIC PLS BE NICE. also, if i make spelling mistakes please tell me bcoz i hate that shit.

Tyler had had a very, _very_ long week.

 

Monday his psychology professor decided to have a pop quiz, which Tyler was definitely not ready for. He was 98% sure he flunked it. After completely ruining his grade with that stupid quiz, he walked in on his roommate Brendon getting jiggy with a boy from his theatre course.

 

Tuesday he visited his family for the first time in 2 months, which he thought was going to go well. Key word: thought. It definitely did not go well. For the 2 hours he spent at his old house, he got lectured on how "school work is always first priority and spending time with his girlfriend should not come first." That wasn't even the worst part of his time home; Tyler was used to their lectures about school work, and college, and safety. The worst part, the worst freaking part, was being stabbed in the hand with a fork by his brother Zack. Zack didn't do it on purpose obviously, but really, _who goes in for a high-five with a fork in their hand?!_

 

So Tuesday evening after getting out of the ER, Tyler was so thankful to drive back to his dorms. And to get some sleep. What Tyler wasn't expecting was his girlfriend of a year, Jenna, standing at his dorm room door. And what Tyler also wasn't expecting was for her to break up with him. Something about "things not feeling the same" and "the relationship getting in the way of more important things". Tyler didn't know, simply because he hadn't really been paying attention for two reasons: his mind was racing, and: his hand still hurt like a bitch.

 

Let's just say Wednesday he had a massive hangover. Tyler does not believe in drinking his problems away, nor does he think that alcohol is the answer to anything, but, he does believe in having a good time. And Tuesday night he really, really needed a good time.

 

Wednesday morning, Tyler's brain, heart, and stomach all hated him for that decision. Wednesday consisted of Advil, water, laying in bed, mumbling goodbyes as Brendon left to classes, and the whole first season of Fuller House on Netflix. He was just damn lucky that Wednesday's were one of his days off from classes. That evening when Brendon returned from class he demanded Tyler tell him what had gone down, and that's exactly what he did. Surprisingly Tyler didn't cry talking about the Jenna incident, and he actually laughed after reciting his day to Brendon, fits of laughter filling the air of their cramped dorm room the whole night.

 

Thursday it had been raining. And Tyler had 4 classes to attend. Which were all in different buildings scattered across campus. Which Tyler had to walk to. So besides getting soaked and cold in the pouring rain, he had to do it FOUR TIMES. What also did not help the day is that Tyler had forgot to take his painkillers for his hand. Try writing while you have 4 holes in your hand covered by sopping gauze. It's not that easy.

 

So now, at 2:00 pm on Friday, in his last class of this long day, Tyler isn't in a very good mood. In fact, Tyler believes this is the bitchiest mood he's ever been. _Ever_. And the boy sitting one row behind him clicking his pen is definitely NOT helping his mood at all. And Tyler is trying click very hard not click to turn around and click freak out click but it's just so click IRRITATING.

 

Tyler had it!

 

He whipped his head around and violently whisper yelled at the boy sitting behind him. "Can you freaking not?!"

 

A boy with faded sky blue hair, held in place by a backwards SnapBack, almond shaped soft brown eyes, a nose ring that Tyler _totally_ wasn't digging, and a toothy grin smiled down at him. The boy looked from his hand where the pen was held and back to Tyler with a mischievous look on his face. Then he slowly reached his hand with the pen occupying in next to Tyler's face and— OH HELL NO THIS MOTHER FUCKER WASNT GOING TO.

 

Turns out this mother fucker definitely was going to, and this mother fucker did. He moved his thumb so that it was over the clicker and before Tyler could do or say anything, the boy clicked the pen. Right in Tyler's face. The little. Mother. Fucker.

 

Needless to say, Tyler lost his shit.

 

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!" Tyler shouted, and the look that he got from his professor made him cower slightly.

 

His professor, Mr. Shebagegit or some shit (poet and i didn't even know it) glared at the two boys and raised his voice loud enough that some of the other students covered their ears. "BOTH OF YOU. OUT OF THIS LECTURE HALL. NOW." Tyler and the boy all but ran out of the room after gathering their supplies. And the boy laughed the whole time. His laugh wasn't unpleasant at all, and Tyler actually enjoyed it. More than he would like to admit. But, Tyler just got kicked out of class because of said boy, so his laugh is the last thing that he wanted to hear.

 

Tyler turned towards the voice and huffed. The boy turned to him, eyes crinkled, toothy grin in place. And Tyler, once again, lost his shit.

 

"I can't believe you! I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU. You just got me kicked out of class, and you're laughing! I can not _fucking_ believe you!" And the boy laughed again. And Tyler wanted to punch him. But Tyler also wanted to kiss him. Tyler wanted to do a lot of things. What Tyler did was neither of those, and what Tyler did surprised Tyler himself.

 

Tyler started laughing. He and the boy laughed for a solid 3 minutes, standing outside the entrance of the lecture hall. When both boys were out of breath, clenching their stomachs, wheezing out the last of their laughs, the boy straightened up.

 

His eyes still crinkled, tongue poking out under his teeth, grinning ear to ear, Tyler knew that this boy was the most beautiful human being on earth. Fuck Scarlett Johansson, and fuck Chris Hemsworth. This boy— who still hadn't introduced himself— was the most beautiful human being on earth. Tyler let out one last chuckle and continued to stare at the beautiful smiling boy, fantasizing about how the boys hair would feel in Tyler's hands, and how nice it would be to hear his laugh every second of every day, and what his angelic voice sounds like moaning Tyler's nam—

 

"Did you hear me?" The boy asked with a humoured look on his face. Tyler giggled nervously before replying -quite pathetically might he add- to the boy standing in front of him. "Wha? Uh.. no?"

 

The boy laughed that laugh again, that laugh that Tyler loved so much already, and repeated himself for the other boy. "My name is Josh. Josh Dun."

 

"Oh! Uh.. hi. I'm Jyler Toseph. I mean uh Tyler Joseph!" This was it. This was the end of Tyler's life. It's possible to die from embarrassment right? It has to be possible. Ohhhhh gosh. Tyler really was going to die.

 

The boy —Josh— laughed once more and held his hand out to Tyler. His hands were big, and rough. The hands of a construction worker. Maybe that was Josh's side job, maybe Tyler was just thinking too much about this boy's hands. He took Josh's hand and gave it a firm shake. Tyler would lie if he said he was wanting to let go of Josh's hand. Tyler would also be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling of his hand in Josh's.

 

Sadly, the handshake ended. Tyler coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, staring at the ground intently. There was an awful lot of cracks in this floor- 1, 2, 3, 4,

 

"You should give me your number." Tyler's head snapped up, so hard he wouldn't be surprised if he got whiplash. This blue haired boy, Josh Whatever-his-last-name-is, was asking Tyler for his number?! What kind of wizardry...

 

"I- Uh- Haha- Uh... Yeah! I mean, sure." Yup. Tyler R. Joseph. Time of death- 2:37 pm. Cause of death- too much fucking stuttering.

 

Josh held his phone out to Tyler, which Tyler took and put his number in. Josh smiled and took his phone back, tapping away. Approximately 3 seconds later Tyler's phone let out a "ping". Tyler pulled out his phone and giggled. Freaking. Giggled. This was definitely Tyler's end.

 

_hey hey. josh here in case you didn't know what i was typing away for. (; x_

 

"You are literally like one foot away from me." Tyler says, laughing slightly. He didn't know what was happening. This boy has him laughing too much. And smiling. Why was Tyler smiling so much? Tyler does not smile. Smiling is not a Tyler thing. Especially on bad weeks like this.

 

"You screened me," Josh exclaims, mock hurt lacing his voice, "bastard!" Tyler should not have laughed as loud as he did. They were in a university after all, and universities were for sophisticated young adults hoping to take their careers further. They were not meant for loud-laughed, immature, always hungry (irrelevant at the time being), 20 year olds that get kicked out of school. Such as Tyler.

 

That set aside, Tyler did laugh very loudly, and he caught attention of every person roaming the building searching for classes. Tyler didn't feel as bad when Josh joined in the laughing, he was actually quite thankful for the blue haired boy at that moment. Tyler hated attention. Better it be split between the two of them rather than just directed towards him.

 

The duos laughing was cut off by the sharp ringing of a cellphone, and Josh sheepishly pulled out his cellular device, shooting Tyler a sorry look. As Josh answered the phone, Tyler couldn't help but notice the small things about the boy in front of him. The way his almond shaped eyes flickered different emotions as he talked, the way he could scowl but still look extremely cutesy, the way that one strand of hair fell through the opening of the back of his SnapBack which he sported backwards, the way he-

 

Tyler snapped out of his haze at Josh's slightly raised voice, laced with frustration. "Ashley you had one freaking job! No don't put it in the dishwa- Ashley it won't blow up, stop freaki- would you stop cutting me off?!" Josh held up a finger at Tyler and mouthed the word 'sorry'. Tyler just nodded with understanding. Josh was either talking to a clueless girlfriend, or a younger sister, preferably the second. Tyler understood the struggles.

 

"Ashley if you would just listen to me. Take it out of the oven and set it on the stovetop. Did yo- okay. Now get the fire extinguis- No you can't just use a towel! It should be under the sink." Tyler stifled his giggles by biting his shoulder, as Josh rubbed his temples while speaking through the phones microphone.

 

"Ash how big are the flam- Well did you call the fire departme- okay you know what? I'll be right there. I'd say don't set the house on fire but you apparently already freaking did tha- Shut up." Josh hung up the phone and rubbed his hands over his face, as Tyler stifled another fit of giggles. Josh let out a short laugh and looked towards Tyler.

 

"I'm really sorry," he said with annoyance in his tone, "My sister. She's 16 yet she doesn't know how to bake a frozen pizza." Tyler scratched his face and laughed, thinking about his own siblings. "I don't blame her, I still can't cook worth shit." Josh fumbled his phone into his pocket before looking around the hall of the building.

 

"I should probably go check on her. I need to make sure she didn't do too much damage to my moms kitchen." Tyler was upset that this encounter with this boy was coming to an end, but he definitely did not let that show on his face. The boys exchanged goodbyes and went separate ways, and Tyler couldn't help but smile.

 

Who knew such a bad week could end so well?

 

As Tyler walked back to his dorm he considered stopping by the music building, but ended up deciding against that option. He had a buttload of homework to get done for classes next week, and he'd like a nice weekend off, even if that meant slaving away for hours Friday night. Tyler reached his dorm and prayed to god hoping that Brendon wasn't doing...extracurricular activities behind the rooms door.

 

Tyler unlocked the door and sighed with relief, as he saw Brendon sitting at the small desk typing away on his laptop. Brendon spun around on the swivel chair and charged at Tyler.

 

"MY WONDERFUL BABY BOY HOW WAS YOUR DAY TODAY?!" Brendon asked, or more like, yelled, as he tackled Tyler onto the ground. "Brendon. My day was fine. Great actually. I'd love to tell you about it, except I can't because your fat ass is restricting my breathing." Tyler wheezed out, legit unable to breathe as Brendon stayed laying on top of him.

 

Brendon stood up and dusted off his pants, even though there was nothing on them. "Drama queen" he muttered under his breath before plopping down on Tyler's bed and patting the spot next to him. Tyler rolled his eyes and lay down beside Brendon, smiling at the ceiling. Brendon demanded to know what had him in such a great mood after such a bad week, and so Tyler recited the day, smiling the whole way through.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

"Wait wait wait, so let me get this straight. Hottie McHotpants irritates the shit outta you, gets you kicked out of class, and then asks for your number?!" Brendon threw his head back and let out a howl/whine/scream. "MY BABY BOYS GONNA GET LAID"

 

Tyler was surprised they hadn't gotten kicked out of their dormitory yet. With the amount of screaming Brendon did on a daily basis, he was almost positive they would be living on the streets soon. Tyler blushed and cupped his hand over Brendon's mouth. Brendon laugh was muffled by Tyler hand, and he oh so maturely poked his tongue out, causing Tyler to remove his hand and wipe it on Brendon's chest.

 

Tyler cuddled further into the other boy's chest and ran his fingers up and down his chest. They had a...unique friendship.

 

You see, Brendon is raging gay. Absolutely raging gay. And well, Tyler? Tyler was raging bisexual. Both boys were attractive. Put two gay, attractive teenage boys together and somethings bound to happen. And so for the last 5 years, Tyler and Brendon have been best friends. That happened to screw occasionally. Somehow things didn't get awkward, it's just how it was.

 

Tyler loved Brendon, and if Brendon wasn't so against commitment the two boys would have been together years ago. Now Tyler understands that the two will never date, and that doesn't upset him. Not at all. Things were perfect the way they were: bug eachother, eat together, fuck your brains out, talk about crushes, cuddle, binge watch shows on Netflix, repeat.

 

The last year was rough on their friendship, main cause: Jenna. She was a good little church girl that never cursed, never used the lords name in vain, and was also saving herself for marriage. Tyler, being 19 (and 20) throughout their relationship, needed sex. It was simple as that. But Brendon refused to screw "a man in a marriage", as he put it. Which Tyler understood 100%, but sexual frustration does things to your head.

 

Tyler started lots of fights with Brendon, which he wasn't proud of, and so the last year was full of arguments and nothing past second base. And Tyler would be lying if he said he didn't want to drill Brendon so hard he couldn't think. That thought in mind, Tyler rolled over and kissed Brendon, only to be pushed away.

 

"Come on Brendon. It's been so long" Tyler admits it, he was whining. But if he had to beg, he would beg; the fabric of his jeans getting tighter was driving him crazy. "Ty, you know I have evening shift on Fridays." Brendon said as he got off the bed and threw on a jacket and slipped on his cons.

 

Tyler rolled over and groaned into the pillow immaturely, then turned back towards Brendon and bartered. "I'll be quick. I promise." Brendon huffed out a laugh and kissed Tyler on the forehead, "You are very tempting, but if I don't work, who is going to buy you chalupas from TB?" Tyler considered this and let out a sigh. "Fine. But tomorrow, you're mine."

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Three red bulls, four assignments, and two essays later, Tyler is drained. He dragged himself up out of the desk chair and slugged towards his bed throwing himself down onto it. What time was it? At least 1:30, he's sure. Probably later. Honestly Tyler didn't care. He needed sleep.

 

He kicked off his pants and peeled off his shirt, getting under the sheets. Just as he started drifting off there was a shrill 'ping'. Tyler grumbled and reached for his phone; who on earth was texting him at this time of night?!

 

His scowl quickly turned into a smile as he saw the message.

 

 _heya! good news:ashley didn't burn the house down. bad news:i had to pay for dinner at the diner near my parents house. i'd love to take you there one day, my treat. x_ -1:54 a.m

 

 _holy man! sorry! didn't see the time! hope i didn't wake you x_ -1:55 a.m

 

 **no worries man! i was still up. and i'd love to go to this diner you speak of.** -1:55 a.m

 

 _how does tomorrow night sound? x_ -1:56 a.m

 

Tyler smiled at his phone screen. _This isn't a date_ , he told himself repeatedly. _This isn't a date, this isn't a date, this isn't a date, this isn't a da-_

 

 **perfect. it's a date (:** -1:57 a.m

 

It most definitely is a date.

 

 _haha yay! gonna sleep now, totally exhausted. night dude x_ -1:58 a.m

 

 **night bro. text me tomorrow?** -1:58 a.m

 

 _you bet (; x_ -1:59 a.m

 

Tyler locked his phone and reached over to turn off the lamp. _It's not a date_. He smiled and snuggled into his blankets. _It's not a date_. He closed his eyes, sleep already slowly taking him into its arms. _It's not a date_. Tyler's last thoughts were of faded blue hair, almond shaped soft brown eyes, a nose ring that shined in the right light, and a toothy grin that made his heart melt. _It's not a date_.

 

Tyler was going on a date.


	2. Chapta 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. IM FREAKING OUT. PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE.... READ THIS?!?! I was so sure nobody would. I'm just so shocked. I got like, 15 kudos?! What?! That's completely crazy!! Thank you guys, so much! Seriously, you have no idea how happy it made me seeing people actually enjoyed my writing.   
> That being said, let's start this chapter. It's sexy.

Tyler groaned and sat on his bed pulling at his hair. Brendon didn't come home after his shift was done, which kind of pissed Tyler off. Not only did Tyler want to have his way with Brendon, but he also needed important input on something: _what does somebody wear on a date to a diner?_

The boy had pulled apart his dresser, searching for something presentable to wear, anything. What if Josh wore something fancy and Tyler didn't? Or even worse, what if Tyler wore something fancy and Josh didn't?

All of the outfits he had picked out consist of black skinny jeans, because you can't go wrong with those. The hard part was the shirt. Was Tyler supposed to go with a tshirt? Or a muscle shirt? Or a button up? Or a hoodie? Or a sweatshirt? Or a crop top?( **an- RAIN DROP DROP TOP HERES TYLER JOSEPH IN A CROP TOP** )

Tyler glanced beside himself at the monstrosity his side of the dorm room had become. Articles of clothing were strewn all over, some on the bookshelf, on the desk, on the lamp, but the majority on the ground and his bed. He got up and looked through the pile of shirts for the fifth time, failing to find anything.

Tyler groaned and hit his head on the wall. While he was wincing in pain, the shrill ping of his phone had him stumbling towards the bedside table where his phone lay. He quickly snatched his phone up and read the text message,

 _so how does 7 work for you? x_ -4:36 pm

Tyler grinned. He and Josh had been texting throughout the whole day, about everything and nothing. Tyler's grin immediately turned into a frown. If Josh wanted to meet at 7:00, that left Tyler less than 3 hours to decide on a shirt, shower, do his hair, and make sure his breath didn't smell like a cats butt.

Tyler was going to freak. He was running out of time.

 **7:00 sounds great! Are you gonna pick me up or do you want to meet somewhere orrrr...?** -4:38 pm

Tyler prayed to god that Josh was picking him up, that way Tyler could spend the whole 2 hours and 22 minutes he had left getting ready. If he had to walk somewhere to meet josh that would take away at least 15 minutes, most likely longer. Time was gold right now.

 _would you mind meeting me at the library? i left my vehicle there this morning. x_ -4:39 pm

Tyler. Was. Going. To. Cry. The library was a 10 minute walk away, which wasn't that bad, but like Tyler mentioned before: Time=Gold.

 **Sure thing! I'll see you at 7! Gonna go shower and whatnot, so see you in a bit.** -4:40 pm

Tyler locked his phone after sending that text and grabbed a oversized tank top, the style that's cut low under the arms. He (quite literally) ran into the small washroom of his dorm room, and (quite literally) threw his clothes off, rushing into the shower.

As Tyler washed himself off, he thought about things. Tyler always did his thinking in the shower. Then again, he thought about things all the time. He scrubbed at his skin, _do narwhals know that they're the unicorns of the sea?_

He spent a total of 24 minutes in the shower, leaving him with 1 hour and 40 minutes before he had to leave to meet Josh at the library. Getting dressed, Tyler realized how hot he looked in this specific muscle shirt. _Good_ , he thought to himself, _I want to be hot for Jo-_

The door to the room slammed open and a tired looking Brendon practically dragged himself towards his bed. Tyler continued to get ready, messing with his hair so that it looked kind of presentable.

"You didn't come home after your shift." Tyler pointed out, with a snarky tone. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Brendon grumbled back, face stuffed into his pillow. Tyler sighed and sat on the edge on Brendon's bed, resting his hand on the other boy's back, and running it up and down his spine.

Brendon flipped himself over, back against the bed now, staring at Tyler with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry Ty, I went to Ryan's after work. I shouldn't have. I really shouldn't have. But I just needed something to take the edge off. Work is getting so stressful on top of school and I just-" his voice cracked and a tear slipped down his cheek. "I just wish I didn't rely on Ryan and his drugs so much. You know?"

Tyler sighed once again and took Brendon into his arms. This was something that happened often. Brendon would visit Ryan, Ryan would get Brendon high on who knows what, Brendon would come down off his high and feel like shit, then come to Tyler for comfort.

Tyler didn't care though.

Tyler loved Brendon, and would support him through anything.

Brendon sobbed into Tyler's shoulder and hiccuped before letting out a string of "I'm so sorry"'s and "I'm never doing that again"'s. Tyler knew that Brendon most likely would do this again, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that Brendon would be okay.

Brendon stopped crying and sniffled, pulling away from Tyler and looking him up and down. "Someone's looking pretty."

Tyler blushed and looked down at his hands. "I'm going to a diner with Josh at 7." Brendon let out a snorty laugh and hugged Tyler again. "Just use protection, hunny." Tyler pushed Brendon off of him and stood up. "We never do." Tyler retorts, crossing his arms. "That's because you know I don't have herpes."

Tyler just laughs and continues getting ready, realizing it was 6:14. That left him with.... not much time!

He brushed his teeth, not once, but twice (cat butt breath be gone). Once every minute Tyler checked the time, and then checked his hair to make sure it wasn't messed up. Each minute felt like a year until finally,

"Okay Brenny, I've gotta make my way down to the library to meet Josh now. If things go according to plan, hopefully I won't be coming back tonight." Tyler finished with a smirk and giggled along with Brendon. "Just kidding. I'll be back by 11 at the latest." Tyler paused and gave Brendon one last hug, "You sure you're going to be alright?"

Brendon smiled and kissed Tyler on the cheek. "I'll be fine, _mom_ "

And with that, Tyler left his dormitory at started his walk towards the library. He looked down at his floral print shoes, wondering if Josh was as excited as he was.

Tyler made it to the library in 11 minutes and 26 seconds. Not that he was counting or anything. Tyler's brown eyes flickered over the small crowd at the seating area of the library, stopping when he spotted that familiar faded blue hair. He grinned when the blue haired boy noticed him, and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Tyler!" His voice may have been a bit too loud, considering they were in a library, but that voice. _That voice_. Low in pitch, with a high pitch scratchiness that just fit so well.

Tyler smiled back at the boy, walking closer to him until they were a comfortable foot or two away from eachother. God, how Tyler would like to be closer, so much closer to him, tugging on his hair, teeth grazing at his neck, fingers feathering at his hips, grinding against hi-

"My car is out in the lot. Wanna head out?" Tyler nodded, a little too hard; it was to shake the thoughts out of his mind. He didn't know how he would last, Josh was just an attractive person. This was bound to happen. Right? Guess it doesn't help that the last time he got laid was over 7 months ago..

Josh led the way to the vehicle, stopping at a silver truck that definitely saw better days. Somehow, it suited Josh better than anything else could. Josh pulled all out gentleman and opened the door for Tyler, making him giggle. As Josh closed the passenger door and headed to the drivers side, Tyler smiled. This was going to be a great night.

Josh got into the truck, and put the keys in the ignition. "It's only a 15 minute drive, want to listen to some music?" Tyler glanced at Josh and grinned. "Sure, as long as you have a good taste in music." The mocking tone of his voice sounded different in the truck. Almost...manly? Yeah. Tyler. Manly. Now that's a funny thought.

Josh turned on the radio, and 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion blared through the speakers. Embarrassed, Josh turned down the volume, smiling sheepishly at Tyler as he exited the parking lot and drove down the street.

"Celine Dion, I like her band. Her,-" Tyler joined and finished the sentence with Josh. "-not so much." Both burst out laughing, and Tyler soaked up the sound, because Josh's laugh is something he could never get enough of. The boys talked about music, and bands, and Celine Dion the rest of the way to the diner; Pink Floyd playing softly in the background.

Minutes passed as if they were seconds, and soon Josh pulled into a parking space on the side of the road, in front of a small one story building. Tyler would never have noticed it himself. It was like that tiny crack in a wall, that you only notice once it's pointed out. You go from not noticing it at all, to it being the only thing you can pay attention to.

Josh got out of the truck and led Tyler to the front door of the small building, a "Come In, We're Open" sign on display. As Josh opened the door for him, Tyler was in awe.

There was no overhead lights in the small diner, the only illumination coming from fairy lights scattered on all of the walls, and the fading daylight shining through windows. The dining area had four large, cozy looking, dark red booths. A few strides away from the dining area was a separate seating area consisting of two couches, three arm chairs, and four bean bag chairs.

The counter that you paid at had some stools and a bar; coffee, pies, condiments, and a door which Tyler believed led to the kitchen were all behind the counter.

Josh grinned at an older looking lady behind the counter and led Tyler to a booth situated in the corner. Josh sat down and scooted over, motioning for Tyler to sit beside him. These booths were weird; why were the tables circular? Tyler sat down beside Josh and the two boys made small talk until a young, (obviously dyed) blond haired waitress came to take their orders.

She smiled at Josh and exclaimed, rather loudly, "Joshie! Two nights in a row?! What a pleasure!"

The girl was cute, sure, but nobody could be that excited working as a waitress. Then again, Josh was.. Josh. The blue haired boy laughed and gave the girl a grin, "Debby! Nice to see you too."

The girl blushed and then she noticed Tyler. Her smile immediately dropped. _Wow_ , Tyler thought, _fuck you too_. She plastered on a fake smile and set down two menus. "What would you two like the drink?" The fakeness in her voice almost made Tyler throw up.

Josh looked at Tyler expectingly, and Tyler stuttered out a "Oh uh- just water thanks." He blushed and looked under the table at his feet. This was not okay, I can't stutter around Josh like this. "A Pibb for me, Debby. Your hair looks nice today by the way."

Tyler raised his head and watched the girl walk away and enter the room behind the door that presumably led to the kitchen. He turned his head towards Josh and saw him concentrating on the menu.

"Stop staring at me." Tyler blushed and looked down at his own menu. "I wasn't staring!" Josh laughed and looked over at Tyler, locking eyes with him. "They sound super weird, but you should give the coconut pancakes a try. That's what I'm gonna have." Tyler grinned and nodded, letting out an "okay" before Debby came back carrying two glasses. One held water, and one held a brown, fizzing liquid, which Tyler assumed was 'Pibb'.

She set down the cups and threw another fake smile their way, before walking away, waving her hips a bit too much. Josh took a long sip of his drink and let out satisfied sigh. "That's Pibb?" Tyler knew he must've seemed like an idiot asking that. "Yeah man. It's freaking great." Tyler blushed and took a sip of his water. "I've never had it before."

Josh choked on his drink and coughed for a good 20 seconds, catching the attention of the few others eating in the cozy diner. If the coughing didn't have everybody's attention, the volume of what Josh said next definitely did. "You've never had Pibb?!"

Tyler giggled and clarified with josh that correct, he has never had 'Pibb'. Josh's mouth gaped open and he stared at Tyler in disbelief. "I cannot believe you've never had Pibb! Nancy! This man has _never had Pibb!_ " The older lady,Nancy, behind the counter across the diner chuckled and shook her head at Josh, amused by his reaction to Tyler.

After a few more minutes of Josh talking about 'the glorious Pibb' (in his words), and Tyler laughing at Josh, Debby came back and took their orders. Both boys went with the coconut pancakes, which Tyler didn't think was suitable for dinner at 7:30, but according to Josh, "pancakes are good any time of the day".

\----------------------------------

  
Time flew by, conversations about movies, albums, and the delicious pancakes (that both of them scarfed down) filled the hours they spent in that diner. As Tyler finished laughing at something Josh said, he glanced at the clock.

"Wow. Is it really 9:30?", Tyler asked in disbelief. "Wow. I guess it is." Josh's chuckle at the end of his sentence made Tyler melt all over again. He looked into the blue haired boy's eyes and smiled. It would be so easy to just lean in and-

Josh coughed and nudged Tyler to get up. "We should get going." Tyler nodded in agreement and after getting up, followed Josh the the counter. He offered Josh a twenty, which the boy declined and payed with his own twenty. After exchanging goodbyes with Nancy and Debby, the boys went back out to the vehicle.

Josh hopped in the truck and started it up. Tyler sat comfortably in the seat and looked over at Josh, who was leaning to turn on the radio. He appreciated Josh's choice of an outfit. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans that his butt looked great in, and a slightly tight t-shirt that showed off his arm muscles and a full sleeve tattoo that Tyler digged.

Josh laughed and looked Tyler in the eyes, with smug grin. "Stop checking me out,man." Tyler let out a short laugh and blushed, his cheeks turning a shade of crimson. "It's not my fault you look good." GOLLY GOSH DID TYLER REALLY JUST SAY THAT.

He quickly looked at Josh to see his reaction, and was pleased when he saw a the blue haired boy turn into a blushing mess. Josh coughed and stuttered out a "thanks", driving down the road towards campus.

The two made small talk until Josh stopped the car in front of a dormitory. Tyler's dormitory. "How did you know where my dorm was?" Tyler asked with suspicion lacing his tone. "Dude. This is your dorm?!" Josh asked incredulously. Tyler was confused.

"I mean...yeah? Were you not dropping me off?" Josh blushed and looked down at his lap. Then Tyler realized. "DUDE. You were trying to bring me into your room?! After the only the first date?!" Josh coughed and his head snapped up, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"What?! No! I just- I uh... Date?" Now Tyler was the one blushing. "I mean...I just figured yknow.." oh god. What if this wasn't a date. What if it was just a friendly get together. What if Tyler just completely made a fool of himself. _Oh god_.

Josh burst out laughing, so hard that he had to hold his stomach and rest his head on the steering wheel. Tyler joined in, gasping for air when his laughter became too much. "Well isn't this just the funniest thing ever?" Tyler loved Josh's voice. Especially after he finished laughing so hard.

Tyler nodded and looked over at the boy, smiling softly. Josh opened his door and Tyler followed suit, heading towards the dormitory's front door. Josh locked his truck and Tyler opened the dorm door with his keys, checking the time. "It's 10:15. Wow." Josh closed the door behind him and stood in front of Tyler, the light of the small lobby (containing a door to a stairwell and an elevator) making Josh's nose ring shimmer.

"Wow", Josh replied. He pushed the elevator button to go up and waited for the ping signalling the opening of the doors. He turned towards Tyler and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "I had a really great time tonight".

Tyler inched closer to him, his breath caught in his throat. "Yeah, me too." Josh leaned the slightest bit closer to Tyler, making his heart race. As Tyler stared into the other boy's mocha eyes, he leaned in even closer. The two were so close together now that their breaths mixed together, their lips jut a fraction of an inch away from eachother. Josh reached his hand up and cupped Tyler's cheek, grazing the bit of stubble. Tyler closed his eyes. He felt Josh start moving in closer- PING

Josh jumped back in surprise. Tyler held his hands together.

Fuck.

Fuckity fuck fuck!

Fucking elevator.

Tyler walked into the elevator, pressing the worn '4' button. Josh stepped in after him, pushing the '6'. The silence as the doors shut was suffocating. The duo stood awkwardly, both wanting to say everything and nothing.

As the ping sounded again, Tyler glanced at Josh and took a step towards the opening elevator doors. "Thank you for bringing me out." Josh stayed staring at the floor and Tyler went to take a step as the doors slid open, but was pulled back by a big hand.

The next thing he knew his lips were smashed against the other boy's. Josh's lips were slightly chapped, and warm, and _so fucking soft_. Tyler rested his hands on Josh's hips and pushed him against the back wall of the elevator. The two didn't notice the doors sliding shut, and they didn't notice the elevator lurching upwards.

When they came apart, gasping for air, the 'ping' sounded again, signalling they were at Josh's floor.

"That was..."

"Yeah"

"..."

"This is your floor"

"I guess it is, hey?"

"Yeah"

"..."

"Thank you for taking me to that diner. I loved it."

Josh grinned. Tyler grinned bigger.

"Any time."

With that, Josh stepped out of the elevator and made his way down the hall, waving goodbye to Tyler.

The doors shut and Tyler pushed the worn down '4' once again. This _feeling_ washed over him. _It rained down and destroyed him.._

It rained down and destroyed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKEN LOVE MR.PIBB. also, i love Debby but for the sake of this story she's gonna be a lil bit of a bitch. srry. ALSO, i had my math exam today and i am 98% sure i flunked it. LMAO LOOKS LIKE YOURE HAVING ME AGAIN NEXT YEAR MR BUCK. honestly he'll probably pass me just so that he doesn't need to have me in his class. im so bad to him. cash me ousside mr.buck how bow dahhh  
> . comment if ya want.  
>  (P.S- to the person who commented before that I said I would update yesterday night, SORRY. tbh i didn't even make an effort to finish it last night, i jus fell asleep. OOPS.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me forever to update. fucken exammmmssss. but HEY. I'M BACK. short chapta, but i just really wanted to update LOLZ. maybe expect anotha one in a few days? idk. bear w/ me. OI. GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY IF YOU LIKE SAD STORIES. it's joshler cuz im a joshler hoe. sue me.

"I just don't understand why he won't text me, you know?"

Tyler was lying in Brendon's bed, taking a drag off of the joint both boys were sharing. They'd just finished fucking. Now both were nude, laying on their backs, getting high and talking about Joshua Dun.

"Maybe he has a wife." Tyler scoffed at Brendon's idea, then passed the older boy the joint. He took a drag, held in the smoke for a few seconds, then exhaled through his mouth, making little smoke circles.

Tyler watched as Brendon did this, admiring how aesthetic he looked at the moment. "Maybe he's part of the mafia, here to learn about the ways of college boys."

Brendon choked on the smoke he had just inhaled and coughed a few times. The boy let out a laugh and turned his head towards Tyler. "You never fail to make me laugh at the most inconvenient times. Seriously, I almost just died."

Tyler took the joint out of Brendon's hand, and having had enough, put it out on the small ashtray on the small bedside table. He turned onto his side and faced the man beside him, resting his hand on his bare chest.

"Seriously though, why hasn't he texted? I mean it's been two weeks. Exactly two weeks." Brendon put his hand on top of Tyler's that was resting on his chest and looked at the ceiling. He pondered for a few moments, not sure what to say, then shrugged.

"I don't know, Ty."

Tyler frowned and ran his unoccupied hand through his hair.

"Wait, didn't you say he lives in our building?" Brendon asked, sitting up with a mischievous look in his eyes. Tyler followed suit, sitting up, though with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah.. Floor 6.. Why?" Tyler didn't like the look Brendon had. The black haired boy hopped out of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Brendon. What are you doing?"

No reply.

"God dammit Brendon. Answer me, would you?"

"We are going to go find your lover boy."

This was such a Brendon thing to do. It was a stupid idea. Something they _definitely_ should not do.

"We are not going to do that."

Brendon grinned and pulled Tyler out of the bed, admiring his nude body for a few moments before handing him a pair of pants.

"We're going to do it. C'mon, Ty. Live a little." With the last sentence, the older boy winked, pecked Tyler on the lips, and left him to get dressed.

Brendon was surely going to be the death of him.

He slipped on the jeans Brendon gave him and grabbed a shirt off the floor, doing the smell test. It'd do.

He ran out of the dorm room, and right into Brendon.

"Jesus, man. Watch where you're running."

"I'm not even sorry."

"Classic grumpy, high Tyler."

Tyler hit him in the shoulder, "Shut up."

Brendon scrunched his face up at Tyler and stuck out his tongue, starting down the hall.

This was such a bad idea.

Both him and Brendon stepped into the dimly lit elevator, and memories of a steamy kiss flooded Tyler's mind. Tyler could remember the taste of his lips, the feel of his slight stubble, the way his hands felt on his hips.

The elevator let out that god awful 'ping' signalling the opening of the doors. Brendon took Tyler's hand which comforted him immensely.

"I love you, beebo."

Brendon laughed, "Fuck, don't call me that! I'll start with the Tyger. And don't get all mushy with me."

Brendon did that a lot. He made a joke out of serious things, dodged affection. But Tyler noticed the way his cheeks turned a shade of pink, and the small smile that made his eyes soften. Tyler knew Brendon loved him back, in his own weird fucked up way.

"C'mon, say you love me back, _baby_."

Brendon let out a low, shaky breath. Tyler smirked triumphantly.

"You're such a dick. You know what pet names _do_ _to_ _me_." The older boy let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around Tyler's waist instead, squeezing his hip lightly. "Behave."

Tyler did what Brendon told him to, he behaved. Because Brendon knows best. And Tyler was _reaaaallly_ high.

The two walked towards a random door and knocked, thinking somehow it was possibly Josh's door. The door opened and a small Korean woman opened the door.

Brendon looked down at the lady and giggled. "You're not Josh Dun." Tyler deadpanned and hit Brendon on the chest. "Obviously she's not Josh Dun! Let's keep looking!"

The lady grimaced and halfway shut the door before saying, "Josh Dun, two door down.", and muttered a few things in a foreign language that were presumably insulting.

The duo giggled and continued down the hall, counting two doors. On the door was the number 6 and letter d, the d was turned upside down to create a '9' figure. 69. _Sooooo_ mature.

Tyler and Brendon giggled at it nevertheless and then knocked on the door, stifling laughs.

"Tyler! Stop laughing this is serious!"

"Brendon! Shut up!"

"No you shut up."

The door opened a quarter of the way and a sweating, shirtless Josh peeked out. He clearly wasn't expecting to see the two boys standing there, his eyes widening being a clear sign of that.

"Tyler?! What are you doing here?" He asked, obviously surprised. He looked at the arm around Tyler's waist, and then to Brendon (who was still shirtless), before grimacing. "And who is he?"

Brendon cleared his throat and puffed his chest out, gripping Tyler closer to him. "I am here on behalf of my lovely child here, and I've been informed countless times that you haven't texted him for 2 weeks. If my calculations are correct, 2 weeks of no texts equals 6 cans of _whoop_ _ass_."

Tyler giggled at Brendon's short speech and Josh squinted his eyes at the both of them. "Are you two high?"

Brendon held up a finger. "That is besides the point-" He was cut off by the voice of a woman behind the door.

"Who's there, Joshy?"

Tyler recognized that voice. It was.. Denice? No... Demi? No that wasn't it either.

"It's no one, Debby, go lay down. I'll be back in a minute."

DEBBY. That was it! Why was Debby in Josh's dorm? And why was she laying down? Unless...

" _You're_ _fucking_ _Debby_?!" Tyler burst out, hurt lacing his tone. Brendon gasped, and pulled Tyler into an embrace. As he cradled Tyler's head, he glared at Josh.

"I can't believe you've done this to my baby boy." He looked Josh up and down, a grimace on his face, and fake spat at him. "You ball of slime."

After having said that, he dragged Tyler down the hall and to the elevator. Tyler could believe Josh was screwing Debby. Like... it wasn't real... right? It was just him tripping out... right?

Brendon was still embracing him, kissing him all over his face, mumbling about how Josh is 'a dick' and a 'bag of trash'.

\-----------------------------------

Eventually Tyler came down from his high, and eventually he comprehended what happened.

Brendon was snoring beside him. He'd fallen asleep a couple hours earlier, and Tyler had been awake with his thoughts. Did Tyler mean nothing to Josh? Was the kiss nothing? Was Josh _using_ him?

There was a soft knock at the door. Tyler glanced at the clock beside him.

_2:37 a.m_

Tyler got up, expecting the RA to be there complaining about the smell of weed.

Who was actually there surprised Tyler. Josh stood there, looking like hell. Worst than hell, actually.

"Can I come in?"

Tyler looked back into the dorm room, which was littered with Taco Bell wrappers and Java Jones takeout cups, and a snoring Brendon laying on Tyler's Bed.

"Uh...no."

Josh's face fell even more.

"Well, can we talk out here then?"

"...okay."

Tyler stepped out of the room, barefoot and shirtless, his tattoos on display. He closed the door lightly behind him and turned towards the blue haired boy.

"About before-" Josh started, and Tyler interrupted, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Brendon and I don't have the brightest idea's when we're high." A pause. "Sorry about interrupting your..activities."

Josh huffed out a breath. "That's the thing, Tyler." He took a step towards Tyler, throwing his hands up exasperatedly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he continued. "I like you. I really do. But-"

"There's always a 'but' isn't there?" Always.

"Just listen to me. I like you, but, I'm not gay."

Tyler scoffed. Josh rubbed his hands over his face and continued.

"I'm a Christian, Tyler. I'm not gay. I don't know what was going through my head that day-" he took a deep breath and looked at Tyler's chest, soaking up the sight, "- _I don't know what's going through my head right now_. Whenever I'm around you, sinful thoughts flow through my head. Whenever I'm around you I _want_ _to sin._ " His voice was low and husky, and he'd stepped impossibly closer to Tyler. They were almost touching.

"I'm not gay. But you make me _want_ to be. God hates me now, I'm sure. But.. I want you."

Tyler leaned his head forwards, a surge of confidence washing over him. He put his lips next to Josh's ear, close enough that his lips brushed against the lobe.

" _Who says God needs to know?"_

After saying that, he was surprised by a pair of lips on his. Hungrily pushing, sucking, biting at his lips, Josh was growling low in his throat. Tyler kissed back just as feverishly.

_What was he getting himself in to?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im an arctic monkeys slut. i listened to pretty much every single song of theirs while writing this. and i JAMMED. 
> 
> imma learn some of their songs on my ukulele. but also imma pay more attention to this story bcoz im being a bad mum to it rn. 
> 
> TOODAS ILL BE BACK, SUCKAS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okeyyyyy here's another chapter. before you start reading, IMPORTANT QUESTION!!!!!  
> would you rather have more frequent updates with shorter chapters (such as this one), ORRR less frequent updates with longer chapters (like maybe 3 times as big as this one)?   
> plz let me know bcoz im lost as to what people like more.

It was Monday afternoon. Tyler was sitting in his psychology class, listening to the droning on of his professor. Mr.Weekes wasn't particularly a bad teacher, he was just boring and didn't have the greatest timing with his pop-quizzes.

As Professor Weekes continued his lecture on Emotion and Motivation, Tyler's phone vibrated in the pocket of his black skinny jeans.

_**text message: my beebhoe -received 1:30p.m** _

Tyler glanced up from his phone and towards Prof. Weekes, who was deep in his teaching, arms waving dramatically in the air as he emphasized a word. He looked back down at his phone and opened the message.

**duUUUUÜDE get your sexy ass back to the dorm roōm asåp!!¡! -1:30p.m**

Tyler rolled his eyes. Brendon knew he was in class. Plus, there he went with that stupid lettering again.

_you know i hate when you use those stupid designed letters. anyways, i can't. in psychology. -1:31p.m_

It was a few moments before his phone vibrated again.

**kīšś mÿ ãś$,, í'łł ūšę štüpįd łėttęrìñg whëń ï płéãšę. ÖH PSYCHÕLOGŸ AS IN PROFĒSŠOR ŚEXŸ?! -1:33p.m**

Tyler let out a scoff and replied.

_you mean mr.weekes? yes. now stop distracting me. -1:34p.m_

**SôRrY babÿ, nō çañ do. you've gottâ get hėrè like tên mínutês agô. lover bõy ïs here smókîng funńy grasś w/ mê. he's göt pręttÿ lipš(; -1:34p.m**

_don't touch him. i'll be there in 10. -1:35p.m_

**tëlł daddÿ wēekėś thât į havé wet dreamš abóüt hîm -1:35 p.m**

_no. -1:35.pm_

\-----------------------------------

As soon as Tyler opened the door to the dorm room he hit a wall of smoke. The cloudy mist seeped into the hallway, bringing the smell of weed along with it.

"Get in and close the door, you idiot!" Brendon's voice was urgent, and came from somewhere in the clouded room. Tyler couldn't exactly see anything other than swirling smoke. He heard a childish giggle that sounded an awful lot like Josh, and then multiple coughs.

Tyler rushed in and closed the door to the room, hoping to whatever god out there that their RA wouldn't come around today.

"Where the hell are you guys? I can't see anything." Tyler asked, waving his hand trying to clear the smoke, failing.

"Brendon's bed, Tyler" Josh dragged out the r's in 'Tyler', and continued to giggle hysterically. He was high to all hell.

Tyler walked in the direction of Brendon's bed, towards the right wall of the room, and two figures came into view. Brendon was sitting cross legged in his underwear, wiggling his arms on the smokey room, causing it to swirl around. Josh was laying on the bed's side length, his feet up on the wall and his head hanging off the side. He was shirtless and had no socks on, the only article of clothing being red basketball shorts.

As soon as Tyler came in to view, both boys looked at him, their eyes generously reddened. He eyed their lack of clothing, and Brendon giggled.

"We were playing strip poker. Join us."

"Where are the cards?" Tyler asked, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Okay, more like just strip." Brendon finished, and Josh giggled more. The blue haired boy patted the spot on the bed next to him and whined, "Sit next to me!"

Tyler groaned and flopped down on the bed, causing it to shake. Brendon fell over. Instead of getting back up into his cross legged pose, he just stay lying down, half on top of Josh.

"You guys are so high. Seriously, I'm almost high and it's just second hand. How much did you even smoke?"

Josh and Brendon spoke at the same time, their mixed voices creating an oddly satisfying sound. "A lot!" "Not much." Tyler could tell Brendon was lying and Josh was being truthful. They had to have smoked 'a lot' in order to hotbox the room as badly as this.

Brendon giggled and reached over to the drawer in his bedside table, dodging the lube and condoms, grabbing a joint and a lighter. He lit it and took a drag, then crawled over Josh and on to Tyler. He put his mouth a few centimetres away the younger boy's lips and blew the smoke into his mouth. Josh watched the whole interaction with fascination.

Tyler held the smoke in for a few seconds then exhaled into Brendon's face. The older boy giggled, and Tyler took the joint from him. He turned to Josh, who was still staring. "Want me to teach you how?"

Josh nodded excitedly and sat up on the bed, facing Tyler and Brendon. Tyler liked high Josh a lot. They were all sitting cross legged now, in a sort of mini circle.

Tyler took a drag and leaned forwards, locking lips with Josh. Then he blew out the smoke into the other boy's mouth. "Inhale now," he whispered, leaning in close to the blue haired boy's ear. "Hold it for 3 seconds. _One, two, three_." Tyler bit his ear lightly and caressed the side of his face as he counted. "Breathe out now."

Josh exhaled successfully, without choking. Brendon applauded. "Not bad for your first time, lover boy. Nice show too, now I'm turned on." Josh blushed and Tyler laughed at Brendon.

Brendon grinned, feigning innocence. "What?! Boy on boy action always makes me horny!" He leaned back on his arms, smiling a smile that was almost predatory. "I'm thinking..." he scratched his chin, to exaggerate the moment, "hot gay boy threesome?"

Josh let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. "I'm not _that_ gay."

Brendon patted Josh on the top of his head and giggled, "Don't worry, lover boy. We'll teach you well."

The three continued to smoke the rest of the joint. Tyler couldn't help but worry about what this was going to lead in to.

\-----------------------------------

Friday after classes, Brendon and Tyler went to the local record store. Josh was supposed to come, but Debby wanted to spend time with him.

Tyler wasn't a fan of Debby.

Tyler also wasn't a fan of the way Josh was dating her.

If Debby was Josh's girlfriend, what did the make Tyler? His _friend_?

Friends don't kiss eachother.

Tyler knew he was being a hypocrite, that Brendon and him kissed (they did an awful lot more than kiss) countless times. But that was different, because it was just friends with benefits. No strings attached.

There was strings with Josh and him, _right_?

"Brendon, I hate strings." Tyler announced, flipping through records.

"What did strings ever do to you?" Brendon inquired, standing beside Tyler with his hand on the low of his back.

Tyler sighed, abandoning the records on the shelf. "They're fucking with me!" He exclaimed, hitting his forehead with his palm.

Brendon pulled Tyler into a hug. He kissed the younger boy's cheek and smirked. "Would you rather I fuck with you? Correction, would you rather I fuck you."

Tyler wrapped his arms around Brendon's waist, laughing. "Immensely."

Brendon took Tyler by the hand and dragged him towards the back of the store, "Well, let's do it."

"You aren't suggesting we screw in the back room, are you?" The dirty bastard.

"I most certainly am." _Dirty. Bastard_.

Tyler laughed and let Brendon drag him along, then stopped as he noticed a head of blond hair. The blond haired girl was kissing a red headed lady.

Brendon gasped, quite dramatically. He turned to Tyler, and whispered, awe on his face. "Oh my god! Is that Jenna?!"

Tyler shushed Brendon and watched the two girls make out, still in shock. The younger of the two boys hid behind a cart of records, motioning for Brendon to crouch beside him. As Brendon got into a similar position as Tyler's, he questioned the boy.

"Isn't she as Christian as your aunt Suzy?!"

Tyler glared at the man in front of him. "Her name is Geraldine." Brendon rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows, waiting for the question to be answered. "And yes, she's as Christian as her. She has a picture of Jesus above her bed. Fucking hell, you can't get more Christian than her."

Tyler kept spying on the two girls, who were now lovingly staring into eachothers eyes. More to himself, rather than to Brendon, he asked,

"Why is she kissing a girl?"

\-----------------------------------

Brendon and Tyler were sat on the floor of their dorm room surrounded by chalupas, double stack tacos, quesadillas, and crunch wraps from Taco Bell when Josh came in.

He never knocked anymore. Tyler didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Possibly both.

"Ohhhhh, lover boy!" Brendon exclaimed, throwing his arms over his head. He motioned towards the food then patted the spot on the floor next to him. "Come eat with us. Boy oh boy, have I got something to tell you!"

Josh plopped down beside Brendon and sat criss cross applesauce. Tyler thought he looked childish. In a childish way that was cute, _and_ hot. It seemed like something a pedophile would say. Maybe Tyler should keep his thoughts to himself.

Josh reached over and grabbed Tyler's drink, sipping on it while Brendon talked.

"Tyler is a gay god! Not only is he amazing in bed, but he can also make other people gay too! First you, and now his ex-girlfriend Jenna. I'm just waiting to see who he gets next. Hopefully that hot psychology professor. I wanna ride him like a horse."

Josh choked on his (or rather, Tyler's) drink, and Tyler snatched it back from him while he was coughing. _That's what you get for stealing my Pepsi_.

After Josh's coughing fit, he looked at Brendon with wide eyes. "Professor Weekes?!" Brendon nodded enthusiastically and Josh muttered an "ew".

Tyler patted Brendon on the head, comforting him as if he were a child that lost their teddy. "I'm sorry, Beebo, but it's never happening. He's totally not gay and I don't think even my gay lord powers can change him."

Brendon shook his head and sat up straight, ignoring Tyler's words. "Don't you say that! I will make it happen! I will ride him like a horse and you two will see that I was right all along!"

Tyler and Josh laughed, then Josh took Tyler's drink back away from him.

They sat comfortably eating and talking about Fuller House for the next few hours until it was late enough that the noisy dormitory neighbours were returning from a late night party.

Josh got up from the floor and stretched. His t-shirt rose and revealed his prominent v-line. Tyler tried not to drool.

"I'm gonna go up to my bed and whatever."

Tyler nodded, Brendon stretched his arms and back.

"Want to break into the music building with us tomorrow night?" Brendon questioned, and Josh winced.

"Man, I really want to, but Debby wants me to go to this frat party with her."

Ugh. _Debby_.

Brendon glanced over to Tyler, his eyebrows raised. Tyler knew when was going through his mind. He shook his head no. Brendon smirked and shook his head yes. He then turned towards Josh, and with his signature innocent face, he asked:

"Do you mind if two gay boys tag along?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SIDENOTE: WEED IS GONNA BE MENTIONED ALOT THROUGHOUT THIS STORY AS WELL AS OTHER DRUGS. BECAUSE LIKE, ITS COLLEGE. WHAT ELSE IS TO BE EXPECTED?


	5. sex, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a sex scene in this chapter but it's not descriptive. im no good at smut. also, there's drinking in this chapter as well. im really sorry i haven't updated in a while, im a bad mum.   
> you guys should check out my other story too, its called lovely and jishwa has cancer. 
> 
> enjoy

> Tyler's heart was racing. Before him stood the frat house, pulsing music seeping out of every open window and door. There were a few people in the front yard, most of them smoking cigarettes and making small talk.
> 
> Tyler shuddered as he heard a particularly loud yell come from the house.
> 
> Brendon stood beside him, his arm around the smaller boy. A beaming grin rested on his face, his eyes full of excitement. He tightened his grip on Tyler's waist and took a step towards the door. His voice was quiet and soft as he spoke to Tyler in all seriousness.
> 
> "I don't think you're ready for this jelly."
> 
> Classic Brendon.
> 
> Tyler laughed at the cheesiness and silently thanked god he had Brendon's humour to calm his nerves.
> 
> "You're so idiotic."
> 
> And with that, they walked into the front doors, both dropping 5 dollar bills into the bucket.
> 
> Truth is, Tyler was scared of what this night was going to be like. He didn't know exactly what to expect. Josh seemed hyped to have Brendon and Tyler attend this party, and Tyler didn't know what to think about that. Was Debby going to be here? Was Tyler going to be Josh's ' _friend_ ' once more?
> 
> Brendon led Tyler into the house and they were instantly met with young adults making out, grinding against eachother, and doing ridiculous things.
> 
> The raven haired boy took a long, deep breath and let out a content sigh. "I love the smell of alcohol and soon-to-be teen moms."
> 
> "Everyone here is 19 or older, you know that right?"
> 
> "20 is the new 15, baby."
> 
> Tyler laughed and let Brendon drag him to the kitchen, presumably where the alcohol was being kept. As they walked through the living room, Tyler spotted a head of purple hair.
> 
> It took him a double take, but he realized it was his Josh. Well, not _his_ Josh. But, Josh.
> 
> He was standing near a beer pong table, laughing at something a boy wearing a fedora was saying. He was holding a red solo cup, and practically hanging off of his arm was Debby.
> 
> Josh looked away from the guy with the old man hat and towards Tyler and Brendon. Before Tyler could see what Josh did next, Brendon was taking him the rest of the way to the kitchen. He seemed to know this house well, Tyler would have to ask him why later.
> 
> As the two boys entered the kitchen there was a girl with very, very red hair. She was familiar, and Tyler recognized her, but he couldn't remember where from. As he thought about who she might be, Brendon gasped loudly.
> 
> He looked from the girl, to Tyler, and back to the girl. He had both their attentions, and he was being overly dramatic.
> 
> "You're a lesbian!" He practically shouted, stepping quickly towards the girl.
> 
> The redhead let out an awkward chuckle and looked to Tyler with a questioning look. "Is it that obvious?"
> 
> Tyler laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about him, he's a handful."
> 
> "No! _Tyler_!" Brendon exclaimed, whipping his head back to the younger boy. "It's the lesbian! Like, _Jenna_ lesbian!"
> 
> It hit Tyler like a whales dick. It became even more clear when the familiar blond walked through the door and towards the redhead.
> 
> Jenna spotted Tyler and her smile instantly faltered, her eyes nervous. "Oh..Tyler?"
> 
> Brendon stepped back from the redhead and back towards Tyler, his face holding a knowing smirk.
> 
> "Hey, Jenna." Tyler's voice was firm.
> 
> "I wasn't expecting you to be here."
> 
> "I could say the same for you."
> 
> Brendon 'ohhhhh''d under his breath, earning a discreet harsh nudge from Tyler.
> 
> Jenna scooted closer to the redhead and grabbed ahold of her hand as she spoke her next words. "Well..it's nice to see you. This is Hayley, my girlfriend."
> 
> Tyler nodded and smiled a forced smile. "That's nice...still going to church?"
> 
> Jenna scoffed and muttered 'dick' as the redhead-Hayley- laughed.
> 
> Hayley spoke up, smiling. "I love your sense of humour."
> 
> Tyler laughed lightly and walked towards the alcohol, grabbing a red cup and filling it with beer from a keg on the counter. He filled another cup and handed it to Brendon, who downed it and threw the cup on the ground.
> 
> The black haired boy continued to talk to Jenna and Hayley, and Tyler sat on a part of the counter that wasn't dirty with sticky alcohol. He sipped lightly on his drink, looking through the kitchen entrance into the packed living room.
> 
> There was a guy doing a handstand, a group of people playing spin the bottle, and a bunch of people bopping around to the pounding music.
> 
> Tyler thought about leaving. But then, he thought about Josh. He hadn't been able to talk to him, and he figured he should at least say hello to the guy who had invited him to the party.
> 
> Speak of the devil,or rather, think of the devil. A purple head of curly hair stumbled through the kitchen entrance, making his way towards Tyler.
> 
> As he reached the brunette, he spoke loudly over the music.
> 
> "Hey." His voice cracked and made a slight squeaking noise.
> 
> "Hey. Drink a lot?"
> 
> Josh giggled, "Hardly any. Come upstairs with me."
> 
> Tyler glanced over at Brendon, who was deep in conversation with Hayley and Jenna, using dramatic hand motions.
> 
> The brunette shrugged and hopped off of the counter, and Josh beamed. The newly dyed haired boy took Tyler's hand and lead him to a staircase.
> 
> As the curly haired boy stepped up the first stair, he stumbled slightly and Tyler furrowed his brows. Why had he gotten so drunk? Tyler shook his head and wrapped his arm around Josh's waist in a non-sexual way.
> 
> "C'mere, buddy." He heaved, taking on more than half of Josh's body weight.
> 
> Josh giggled and wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck, smiling in the brunettes face.
> 
> As Tyler carefully carried Josh up the stairs, Josh started telling a story about Pingu the Penguin.
> 
> It went something along the lines of Joshua watching episodes of Pingu on some sketchy website while his mother was gone, and the volume was up all the way. Long story short, his mother came home early and as Josh was trying to exit out of the website, a porn ad popped up and the sound of provocative moaning echoed through the house very loudly and his mother caught him.
> 
> Tyler didn't laugh as hard as he would've if Josh told the story while he was sober.
> 
> When they finally got to the hallway, Josh told Tyler to go down the hall to the last door on the left. Tyler had to nudge past a few couples making out, waiting for a bedroom.
> 
> The door had a " _no_ _entrance_ " sign on it, attached with two pieces of tape. Tyler glanced between the sign and Josh with a questioning look on his face, and Josh told Tyler to go in, claiming that 'Patrick' wouldn't mind if he went in.
> 
> Tyler opened the door and searched the wall beside the entrance, looking for a light switch. His fingers found the switch and turned the light on, revealing a room with red walls and a canopy bed.
> 
> There was a bar in the room, and a few doors that presumably led to closets and a washroom.
> 
> Josh let go of Tyler and stumbled to the bed, plopping down on it and feeling the soft blankets with his fingertips. Tyler closed the door and approached the bar, tracing the marble counter with his soft hands.
> 
> "Wow." He let out, looking around the room in astonishment.
> 
> Josh nodded, joining Tyler in looking around the room. "Patrick is Gucci as fuck."
> 
> Tyler laughed and walked back towards the bed, sitting next to Josh. The purple haired boy rested his hand lightly on Tyler's thigh and looked towards the bar.
> 
> "Let's have a drink."
> 
> Tyler's brow furrowed and he shook his head, "I think you've had enough to drink tonight, Joshua."
> 
> Josh's smile was glowing, and Tyler's breath caught.
> 
> "Come on, Ty. Just one."
> 
> Tyler agreed to one, and that one turned into much more.
> 
> Much, much more.   
> \-----------------------------------
> 
> "Okay, favourite colour?"
> 
> "Any colour I say will be basic, let me think of a smart answer."
> 
> "Oh, _yawwwwwn_! Cmon Ty! Right off the top of your head. What's your favourite _shirts_ colour?"
> 
> Tyler thought hard about what colour his favourite shirt was. His brain was fogged with intoxication.
> 
> "It's black. And pink. And flowers."
> 
> "Black. And pink. And flowers." Josh repeated, leaning back into the bed's silky pillow.
> 
> The two boys were laying down next to one another on the bed, asking questions about eachother.
> 
> It was Tyler's turn.
> 
> "If you could go anywhere right at this moment, where would you go?"
> 
> Josh blushed and moved slightly closer to Tyler. "Nowhere."
> 
> "You don't want to go anywhere? Escape school, people, everything, anything?"
> 
> "No.." Josh took in a deep breath and put one arm over Tyler's body holding himself up, so he was hovering over the brunette. Tyler was breathing loud, staring into the boy's mesmerizing brown eyes.
> 
> "I just want to be here, with you Tyler-" His face moved towards Tyler's slowly, sweetly. His plump, slightly chapped lips brushed the older boy's soft ones ever so lightly, causing every single thing on earth to stop.
> 
> Time was meaningless, it was nothing.
> 
> "I like you. _A_ _lot_ "
> 
> Josh's words caused Tyler's heart to grow three sizes, and the duos lips found eachother once more. Things escalated, as they usually do, but the alcohol running through their veins made them blind to everything going on around them.
> 
> As they shed clothing slowly but surely, they didn't realize the time.
> 
> As their hands roamed eachothers bodies, they didn't realize what this was leading to.
> 
> As their most intimate parts were discovered, they didn't realize this bed was not theirs to use.
> 
> As they connected in absolute beauty and intimacy, they didn't realize the door opening slightly.
> 
> And as they moaned to eachother, as they cried out in pleasure, they didn't realize the glass eyes witnessing their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome pls don't hate me for the (sort of?) cliffhanger


	6. beeboops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back with another chapterrr. i don't have any excuses for not writing other than life. and baseball. games every tuesday and thursday nights are tough okkkk? oh reminds me, my birthday is on thursday and i get to have cheesecake. be jealous.

\----------------------------------

 

Tyler woke up with a pounding headache and very, _very_ cold feet.

He rubbed his eyes and lifted his legs up so that the blanket went over and under his freezing extremities.

The room he was in was not his, and although it was dark, Tyler could still see through the opaque.

There's was little streaks of light coming from the outer edges of the back out curtains, which provided enough illumination to make out furniture and objects.

Tyler sat up and looked around.

There was scatters garments on the floor, all of which looked to be his, and a few half empty bottles of multiple kinds of alcohols precariously placed on the soft carpet.

Tyler stretched, and noticed wistfully that Joshua wasn't in the bed next to him. He left far earlier than Tyler woke up, the bed was cold and any aura of the other boy's presence was gone.

He laid back down in the bed carelessly, wincing at the creaking sound the bedpost made.

Just as Tyler was drifting back off into sleep, the door opened and a figure came through the opening, carrying a cup.

Tyler grimaced and sat back up, making sure his nether regions were covered.

"I'm sorry, I'll get out right away okay? Just let me grab my clothes."

The figure stopped walking and spoke, Tyler realized he did not recognize the voice.

"No no! Sit down. Cover your eyes, I'm turning on the lights."

Tyler listened to the voice, and covered his eyes. There was a certain authority to the mans voice that intimidated Tyler.

The light turned on, creating a soft glowing light throughout the bedroom. Tyler lowered his hand and as his eyes adjusted to the light he realized the he did in fact recognize this face. It was the boy with the fedora, except he was lacking the hat this morning.

The boy cleared his throat. "I brought some paracetamol and water, figured you'd have a hangover."

Tyler smiled gratefully and took the water and pill, making sure that the blanket didn't roll down farther than his hip bones.

"Thank you. I've had hangovers before, but man.." Tyler paused, "this one really sucks."

"Well, you and Josh did seem to drink a lot yesterday."

Tyler's face went white. "You.. What do you mean?"

The boy sat at the foot of the bed and picked at his nails nonchalantly.

"I saw. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. I know Josh isn't out of the closet yet. I will have to wash my bedsheets though."

Tyler thought hard about what Josh had said the night before, something about a guy not caring if we used his room..It was...

"You're Patrick?"

"I'm Patrick."

There was a silence that wasn't uncomfortable nor comfortable. Tyler coughed, the boy; Patrick, looked Tyler up and down.

"I like your tattoos."

Tyler looked down at his uncovered chest and torso then back towards Patrick.

"Thank you."

Patrick nodded and sighed.

"Well, I better let you get dressed and whatnot. You can find your way out alone?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, this place isn't too big."

"Okay," Patrick walked towards the door and stopped just outside of the doorframe, "And Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Your secret is safe with me."   
\-----------------------------------

Brendon smirked when Tyler walked into the room wearing his clothes from the night before.

"Went for a round two this morning?"

Tyler huffed.

"No."

He walked to his bed and flopped down, closing his burning eyes.

He felt Brendon's weight make the mattress shift. When the raven haired boy spoke up, Tyler had to hold back tears.

"What's wrong, Ty?"

Tyler didn't respond, he just covered his face with his arms.

"Ty.." Brendon scooted closer and pulled the boy into his arms. "Tyger.."

Tears slipped out of the brunettes eyes, and he wasn't too sure why. Brendon tightened to embrace and hushed Tyler, rubbing his back lightly.

"Why are you crying?" Brendon stiffened and his hands curled into fists, "Did he.. hurt you?"

Tyler sniffled and pulled back.

"What? No. Of course not."

Brendon frowned and ruffled Tyler's hair. "Tell me what's wrong then sweetie."

Tyler huffed and tugged at the drawstring of Brendon's hoodie.

"He left and didn't even say goodbye.. I just-" He shook his head and bit his lip nervously, "What if he regretted it? What if he never wants to look at me again?"

"Then he'll be missing out on the looks of the most amazing boy on campus." Brendon smiled as he spoke and hugged Tyler once more. "Don't worry, Tyger. We'll figure this out together."   
\-----------------------------------

The next week went by quickly, and Tyler didn't pay attention to any class except for his music class. He was going for a bachelor in music with his keyboard. He also had classes in psychology and world geography, both of which were great classes and part of Tyler's dream, but he couldn't channel any of his _heart_ into geography. He couldn't put his _pain_ into psychology.

He could with music.

Tyler put a lot more into his music throughout the week, and he wrote out thoughts of his that turned into song lyrics.

He wrote parts of a song titled 'Kitchen Sink', though it didn't feel complete. It needed more, but he couldn't figure out what.

So, it was Friday. 7:30 pm on a Friday. And Tyler sat at a keyboard in the music department, trying different things that could fit into his song.

He was in an empty room, and the door was cracked open a bit, because that's the only way the janitor would let him stay in the room. Surrounded by music instruments, he felt at home.

The room was dim and calming, and Tyler's slender fingers seemed to press the keys tenderly, gracefully.

He played a few keys effortlessly. The notes were from one of the first songs he wrote; Trees. He had made different versions of the song on his computer, but playing it on the piano was his favourite.

He cleared his throat and played the keys again, this time singing.

With the end of each line he got more and more into the song, leaning into the piano and pouring his heart out through his voice.

The moment was delicate.

There was the clear of a throat at the door which caused Tyler to stop immediately. He whipped his head to the door and saw the boy on his mind constantly; Joshua Dun.

His purple mane of hair was tucked under a grey beanie, and he wore black jeans and a camo jacket.

It was simple, he looked absolutely beautiful. No matter what, he radiated beauty.

However, Tyler was not the happiest with Josh. They hadn't sorted things out, they hadn't even seen eachother since that night.

Josh walked into the room and sat next to Tyler on the bench. The brunette scooted away.

"Tyler.."

Tyler shook his head and looked down at the piano keys. Perhaps if he were to stare at them instead of Josh, he wouldn't hurt so much.

"What do you want, Josh?"   
  
"I want _you_. I want to talk to you."

"You could've done that any other day of the week."

Josh scoffed. "Yeah, and get my head torn off by Brendon? Thanks but no thanks."

It was true, Brendon followed Tyler around like a vulture the whole week. Tyler supposed it was his way of protecting him.

Josh sighed and spoke up again.

"Look, Tyler. About last Friday-"

Tyler cut him off, "You can't just _leave_ like that, Josh. You can't do that to somebody."

Josh tried to interrupt but Tyler continued.

"Do you have any idea the thoughts that were going through my head? That you regretted it. That you didn't like it. That I was bad. That you hated me. Do you? Do you regret it, Joshua? Do you hate me?"

Josh was silent.

"Exactly." Tyler got up from the bench and went to grab his bag, when Josh's hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Don't leave- Just let me talk."

Tyler stayed sat, what could he lose?

Josh's voice started up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't tell you enough times how sorry I am, but-"

"Fucking Christ, there's always a 'but' isn't there?"

"Let me finish." He sighed. "I was scared. When I woke up that morning, after that night, and I looked at you.. You were _luminous_. You were beautiful, you _are_ beautiful.

I looked at you, and you were sleeping so peacefully-" Josh smiled a bit as he spoke, "- even drooling a bit.

And as I watched you sleep, I thought about myself. About my life. About God. And most of all, I thought about you.

And I was scared. I wasn't scared because I sinned a great sin, no. I was scared about us. About what you would think of me, about how you would look at me when you woke.

I was scared that I'd hurt you, or vice versa.

So, Tyler, I'm sorry. So completely _fucking_ sorry. I'm sorry that I'm such a coward, and that I let my cowardice control my actions.

You have to understand that I like you. A lot."

Josh grabbed hold of Tyler's hands and looked him hard in the eyes.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met. Ever. You're funny and beautiful and terrifying, and you're all I could ever wish for in a person, a friend, heck, even a lover." He paused. "I like you, Tyler."

The brunette didn't know how to respond to Josh's short speech, so he did the next best thing.

Their lips connected, and once again, time was meaningless.   
\-----------------------------------

"Hey, Tyler?"

"Hmm?"

Tyler and Josh were laying on Tyler's bed in his dorm room. Brendon worked this Saturday, and so the duo had the room to themselves. It was morning, maybe 10, and the two were just beside eachother, resting.

"You never told me you played piano. Or sing."

"I didn't?"

Josh flipped onto his side so he was facing Tyler and he responded.

"You didn't." The purple haired boy put his hand lightly if Tyler's chest as he continued, "You also didn't tell me that you're _super_ good."

Tyler blushed.

"Seriously, Ty! Your voice sounds like... Mother Theresa's son on steroids."

Tyler laughed. "What even..?"

Josh grinned and moved closer to the other boy.

Tyler's breath caught, as it always did when Joshua was around.

"Can you sing for me?"

"Uhm, no."

Josh pouted and gave his best puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

Tyler sighed and flipped on his side as well, so he was completely facing Josh.

"What do I even sing?"

Josh was silent for a moment as he pondered. "Come up with something."

"I can't just come up with something without a topic, Josh." Tyler put his hand on Josh's cheek affectionately as he spoke, smiling.

"Sing about...my hair!"

Tyler giggled, but then he realized Josh was serious.

"Your hair, hey?"

Josh nodded, "My hair."

Tyler thought for a couple minutes, rubbing his thumb gently across Josh's slight stubble.

Then, he started singing.

"I need to know that when I fail  
You'll still be here,   
'Cos if you stick around  
I'll sing you pretty sounds,   
And we'll make money  
Selling your... hair."

Josh stared at Tyler, amazed.

Tyler shook his head and giggled, this was silly.

"Keep going!"

"I don't care what's in your hair  
I just wanna know what's on your mind   
I used to say I wanna die before I'm old   
But because of you I might think twice."

Josh leaned in close to Tyler, his lips brushing Tyler's cheek as he spoke.

"You are so beautiful."

A peck on the cheek came next, and Tyler fell off of a cliff.   
\-----------------------------------

On Sunday, Brendon came home to find Tyler alone in the dorm room, when he knew very well that Josh should have been there with him.

"Hello Tyger."

Tyler smiled softly and replied with a 'hello', but Brendon had known him long enough that he could see past his smile.

Brendon sat down on his bed and put down the bag containing his work uniform beside him; he'd have to wash those before his next shift.

The raven haired boy's voice was soft, yet slightly bitter as he spoke.

"Where is Joshua?"

The brunette frowned.

"He's with Debby." He smiled and put his back on the bed, looking like somebody out of a magazine, before continuing, "We had the most amazing time yesterday, though."

Tyler saw Brendon purse his lips and sat up again, putting his hands together as if he were pleading,

"He's so amazing Brendon, you have to understand."

Brendon stayed frowning, his voice hard as he spoke.

"I don't like the way he treats you. He plays with your feelings and he leaves you for Debby and it's unfair. It's not anything near what you deserve."

Tyler shook his head and smiled, then grabbed a joint out of the bedside drawer.

As he lit up and took a drag, he spoke,

"Oh, Brendon," He exhaled and a line of smoke escaped his lips; even doing shameful things, he was the definition of beauty. ,"You worry about me too much."  
\-----------------------------------

Monday morning came along, and a mutual friend of Brendon and Josh told Brendon that Josh would be in the breakfast hall that morning, as he was every weekday morning.

Brendon was going to straighten things out with Joshua.

Even though Brendon couldn't love Tyler the way he deserved to be loved, he cared for him deeply. And he was not going to let anybody treat his Tyger the way that Josh was.

In the breakfast hall, there was multiple different tables packed with students, but you could spot Josh's hair through the crowd.

He was sat at a table with Debby, someone Brendon recognized to be Patrick (?), and Jenna and her girlfriend. It was an unexpected group of people to be with eachother, but it somehow fit.

Brendon strode towards the table, and everybody at the table noticed him almost immediately. He smiled maliciously at everybody once he was a couple steps away and spoke loud enough to be heard over the student chatter.

" _Joshua_ , may I speak with you?"

The purple haired boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a couple moments before turning to face Brendon and clasping his hands together.

"Of course, what seems to be the problem?"

Brendon lowered his voice so only Josh could hear,

"You may want to speak with me about this privately."

Josh's face went pale.

"Okay"

Josh got up from his seat and walked with Brendon to the other side of the room, where it wasn't nearly as crowded or loud.

Brendon cut straight to the point.

" I don't like the way you're treating Tyler, as if he's just some toy. You're using him.-"

Josh's voice rose as he cut him off, " _No_." he lowered his volume, "I am _not_ using Tyler. I would never.."

"Then why? Why do you leave him for that witch over there?" His head nodded towards Debby. "Tyler may be patient, he may believe that you have some sort of feeling for him, but I'm not as naive as he is. I see right through you and your monstrous games."

"Stop it Brendon!" Josh pleaded, "I like him, okay? I just can't.."

"You can't what? Come out of the closet? Stop pretending to be something your not? I know gay when I see it, and you're the epitome of gay. There's not one sliver of straight in there." The raven haired boy lowered his voice more as he spoke, his tone stern and hard, "All you're doing right now, Joshua, is hurting people. You're hurting Debby, because we all know you don't actually want to be with her, and you're hurting Tyler. He may not show it but I know- I know what goes through his head. So you have two choices, stop this little game and make things official with Tyler, or never speak to him again."

Josh protested, "I can't!-"

Brendon stepped away from josh and clasped his hands together.

"It's settled then. You stay the _hell_ away from my Tyler."

Brendon walked, more like sashayed, away from the purple haired boy, feeling accomplished.

_Nothing was going to hurt his Tyler._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone wanna come up with a name for this story? write ideas or whatevs for a name in the comments and i'll pick one that i like? peacekies dudes..i'll try to get started on the next chapter.


End file.
